


Magic In Me

by Sheepgirl3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Everything you’re looking at will be updated, F/M, I have no idea what to tag yet, M/M, Multi, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Rating May Change, Stucky - Freeform, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgirl3/pseuds/Sheepgirl3
Summary: Bucky has had a crush on the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Steve Rogers, since second year.Steve notices a cute Hufflepuff Chaser at the beginning of his sixth year, realizes that he might not actually be straight, and falls for the guy.Oh yeah. All their friends come in and have their own backstory too. Fluff, angst, adorable Stucky. That’s what we bring here.So I’m posting this on Amino as well. However, I might change some things that go on here to make it a higher rating. What do you think, should it be a higher rating?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Magic In Me

It’s September 1st in the year 2019. And in one very busy King’s Cross Station, people are parting in waves to make way for group after group of children, ranging from preteen to new adult, weaving their trolleys through the crowd.

More than one had a cage with an owl on top of several suitcases, or perhaps a toad-or a cat. Sometimes there were other animals too. The young children were looking around, wide eyed and excited, while the older ones cursed the crowd and the remarkable amount of things to run into.

All of these out of the ordinary children were heading for one destination. Platform 9 3/4. More commonly known as ‘you have to run into a wall or miss the train’.

“I know I’ve forgotten something.” One boy, with blondish brown hair, a purple sweatshirt, and hearing aids was exclaiming to his friends. “I just know it. I always do.”

“And like always, your brother will make sure it gets sent to you by the 3rd. Stop fussing, Clint, you’ll get Lucky agitated and we don’t need him peeing on the platform.” Lucky, the aforementioned one-eyed golden retriever, was currently too busy trying to sniff the butt of each stranger to care about Clint’s fussing. The speaker, a very pretty red haired girl decked out in black leather, rolled her eyes. “Bucky, we need to get a move on. It’s already 10:45 and this crowd is thick.”

“That’s what she said.” sniggered Clint from behind.

The girl rolled her eyes again. “Remind me why I associate with you?”

“Cause I’m cool?”

“Try again.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Cause somehow you appreciate my idiotic tendencies?”

“I’m worried you may be right. Bucky?”

“I got you, Nat, the platform’s just up ahead.” The person leading their little group through the station was grinning at his friend’s antics. His dark hair was swept up in a ponytailand his leather jacket strained over broad shoulders. Seeing a break in the crowd, he picked up his pace and they were soon in front of the wall.

“Ok. Nat? Ladies first.” Bucky moved out of the way and gestured her ahead.

Natasha simply raised an eyebrow and strolled forward. “Thanks.” It was completely impossible to tell if she meant it genuinely or sardonically, but she sped up and was soon swallowed by the wall.

“I swear that girl gets stranger every year.” Clint remarked to Bucky, staring after Natasha and shaking his head. “She’s gonna wind up some super spy or some-Coffee no!” His coffee cup, which had been precariously balanced on top of his suitcase, had finally thrown in the towel and fallen over. Clint looked extremely sad as he stared down at it and Bucky had to leap forward to try and keep Lucky from licking at the spill.

“No caffeine, Lucky-Lucky! No!” 

Despite his best attempts, the golden retriever decided that running through the spill was the next best thing, and therefore got his paws all wet. Then he spotted the perfect person to jump on and took off.

“Lucky, get back here! Lucky no!” Bucky watched in horror as Lucky jumped up and planted his wet front feet on the white shirt of Steve Rogers, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. 

“Whoa! What the-Dang it, I knew I shouldn’t have worn white today.” The blond, muscular Gryffindor stared down at his shirt with a frown. Bucky skidded up and grabbed Lucky, who was trying to pass on the stains to the rest of Steve’s group.

“Sorry! Sorry, this dog is crazy, I swear, I’m so sorry.” Bucky managed to get a hold of Lucky’s collar and turned to look at Steve sheepishly, instead finding himself standing too close to the muscular chest in front of him and jumping back with a slight squeak.

“No worries, I can just change.” Steve gave him a slight smile and his group moved on. Bucky dragged Lucky back to Clint, who was still staring mournfully at his spilled coffee.

“Thanks Clint. Thanks to your dog, I had to go and make myself look ridiculous in front of  Steve Rogers !” Bucky hissed, trying to keep Lucky from attacking the coffee stain again.

Clint’s head shot up. “What about tall blond and handsome?”

“Your dog just jumped on him and stained his shirt! And I had to go over there, apologizing like an idiot, for your dog!”

“Oh.” Clint began to grin. “But you talked to him.”

Bucky facepalmed and groaned, just as Natasha walked up to them. “What on Earth is happening here? I’ve been waiting on the other side of the wall and Steve Rogers just walked through with paw prints on his shirt. I knew it had to be Lucky, so I came back. What did you let him do this time, Clint? And why are you all red, Bucky?”

Clint sniggered. “He thinks he made a fool out of himself in front of Steve.”

“Why what happened?”

Bucky recounted his tale, finishing with, “Why can’t I be less awkward? I totally made a fool of myself.”

“Of course you did. But at least he noticed you a little. Why don’t you just go ask him out? Like you’ve been pining to do since second year.” Natasha looked entirely too thrilled with the turn of events.

“I can’t do that! Especially not after what just happened!”

“Oh come on, Bucky. Did you run up and stain his shirt with coffee? No. Though, not a bad idea, you might get a feel for those muscles that always threaten to rip his shirt. Ok, we’re totally making you stain his shirt next time. What do you think, coffee or chocolate?” Natasha looked completely serious.

Bucky groaned loudly and hid his face again. “I need new friends.”

Clint grinned. “Come on, we’ll never catch the train in time if we don’t get moving. We can discuss lover boy on the train.”

Bucky’s loud groan was ignored as the three wrestled their way to Platform 9 3/4.

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow became crack, idk how.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> I totally shouldn’t have started another story lol.


End file.
